Aprendiendo a ser padres
by wasp.black
Summary: Ranma y Akane están en la universidad, cuando ella queda embarazada, ahora ambos deben enfrentar sus nuevas responsabilidades sin perder la cabeza.
1. Prologo

Hola, les cuento que anteriormente yo escribía bajo el seudónimo de shanablack, hace más de un año perdí la clave para ingresar a mi cuenta y puesto que también perdí mi correo no tenia como recuperar la clave. De eso mas de un año, hace unos días registrando cosas en mi notebook encontré los documentos de los fics y decidi leerlos y me las ganas de continuarlos regresaron, las ideas volvieron, decidí utilizar esta cuenta que se había creado mi hermana hace un tiempos, así que volveré a subir mis fic, a algunos les cambiare el nombre, obviamente hay unos que necesitan cierta edición, ya sea de ortografía o narración por lo que subiré un capitulo de cada fic diario hasta que suba todo lo que ya estaba y entonces continuare con lo nuevo.

No sé si alguien de los que antiguamente me seguía aun leen fics de Ranma y disculparme por haber dejado las historias a media.

Saludos a todas (os) y espero sus comentarios

**Prologo**

Akane estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella, habían tomado todas las precauciones necesarias, a pesar de no saber lo que ocurriría, hace más de un año que tomaba la píldora, además haber usado protección extra. Ella quería tener hijos, pero no en ese momento, acaba de comenzar la universidad, no era económicamente solvente, al menos no para mantener un bebe. ¿Qué haría ella con un niño?, ni siquiera podría cocinarle, no podría dedicarle el tiempo necesario.

- Akane ¿Estas bien? - la voz de su amiga la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, a la cafetería de la universidad, estaba almorzando junto a sus cuatro amigas, que mantenían una conversación de la que ella no participaba.

- Si, estoy bien – se apresuro a asegurar mientras de reojo observaba a un joven pelinegro que se encontraba al otro lado de la cafetería, junto a sus amigos, era increíble como Ranma había madurado, incluso había aprendido a convivir con su maldición sin odiarla, en la universidad había conocido a muchas personas y había aprendido a tener una mejor vida social, dentro de lo que podía pedirse a él. En apariencia él y Akane se encontraban mucho más distanciados, ya no vivía en el dojo Tendo, ya que sus padres habían decidido reconstruir su casa. Sin embargo desde hace un tiempo su relación había comenzado a cambiar, sin saber exactamente como, habían discutido, ya que las autoproclamadas prometidas de Ranma, estaban todo el día en casa del joven, cuando el joven intento disculparse las cosas cambiaron su rumbo normal, y en lugar de que Ranma la insultara, y ella en respuesta lo mandara a volar, comenzaron a retarse mutuamente, para ver quien se atrevía a darle un beso al otro, reto que gano Akane, pero con el paso de las semanas, las cosas fueron mucho mas allá de un simple beso, siguieron las caricias, y finalmente hicieron el amor, aunque hasta la actualidad, ninguno había confesado sus sentimientos y mucho menos una demostración de afecto en publico. Sin embargo durante los últimos seis meses, cada noche, Ranma llegaba a la habitación de su prometida, y a la mañana siguiente, antes del alba, se marchaba, dejándola profundamente dormida.

- ¡Akane! – volvieron a llamarla sus amigas, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

- ¿En que piensas?- Pregunto Io, el único chico del grupo, aunque el mismo se autodenominara una chica mas, su homosexualidad era conocida por todos, y el siempre la admitía con la cabeza en alto.

- Seguro piensas en Ranma - la sonrisa picara de Sakura, causo que Akane se sonrojara.

- Por supuesto que no – como siempre, la negación había sido inmediata – ¿Por qué tendría que pensar en ese idiota?

- ¿Por qué es tu prometido? – sugirió Rioky, era la mayor del grupo, era una mujer casada, con dos hijos y la mas madura, gran parte del tiempo.

- Estaba pensando que mañana es sábado y debo dar clases en el Dojo - era una de las cosas que la ayudaban bastante económicamente, aunque compartía la mitad del dinero con Ranma.

- Claro, y ¿Ranma no da clases contigo? – se burlo Sakura.

- ¡Ya basta, les dije que no tiene nada que ver con él! – les grito Akane, para luego tomar sus cosas y caminar lo mas lejos posible de sus amigos, en su camino paso a llevar a varias personas y noto la mirada azul de Ranma clavada en ella.

- Akane ¿Qué paso adentro? – Io la siguió hasta fuera de la cafetería - ¿Estas en tus Días? – se burló.

- No – decidió dejar salir aquello que tanto la preocupaba – Ese es el problema, no me ha bajado Io, tengo casi dos semanas de retraso.

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? – al ver el rostro descompuesto de su amiga, desistió de su pregunta original – Pero, creí que entre tu y Ranma no pasaba nada ¿O tienes algún amor escondido por ahí?

- Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora – Akane se sentó en unas bancas que estaban en el pasillo, puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, evitando el llanto – No se que voy a hacer, mi padre me va a matar.

- Ya te hiciste alguna prueba – ella negó con su cabeza- Entonces lo primero es eso, vamos a la farmacia y compramos una prueba casera.

- No quiero - creer que estaba embarazada, le daba la opción de pensar que era un error, sin embargo una vez que ese test le diera una respuesta clara, ya no tendría escapatoria. Debía asumir la realidad.

- ¡Oe Akane! – Ranma apareció por el pasillo llamándola - ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?

- Nada, no me siento muy bien, es todo – no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara, sabia que el la odiaría en cuanto supiera la verdad, aunque fuera culpa de ambos – No te preocupes.

- ¿Quién se preocupa?, a mi me mandaron tus amigas, si no, no habría venido – aunque el miro hacia otro lado, de reojo miraba como ella le ignoraba, por lo general le habría mandado a volar, en cuanto hubiera dicho la ultima palabra, ya no eran los mismos insultos de antes, ya no la trataba de gorda, o marimacho, y mucho menos de pechos planos, pero seguía negando cuanto le importaba.

- Vamos Io, ignora a este idiota – fue la única respuesta de Akane, que arrastro a su amigo lo mas lejos del joven de la trenza, que quedó pasmado ante la actitud de la chica, no pensó que su comentario la fuera a molestar tanto.

- ¿No le piensas contar? – Io miraba de manera asombrada a Akane, quien aun no lo soltaba y lo seguía arrastrando con ella.

- ¿Dónde podemos encontrar una farmacia discreta? - lo que ella menos quería, era que toda la universidad se enterara de su embarazo, ya que probablemente también se enteraría Ranma y sus autoproclamadas prometidas, que para desgracia de Akane, también estudiaban en esa universidad. Ukyo y Shampoo decidieron estudiar para poder ampliar sus conocimientos, ambas estudiaban cocina internacional, por lo que Akane siempre tenía el cuidado de no acercarse a las aulas donde ellas tenían clases practicas.

El camino hasta la farmacia fue largo y en silencio, al llegar Akane no se atrevió a preguntar por lo que quería comprar, por lo que fue Io quien pidió el test.

- ¿Dónde lo hago? – pregunto Akane, no quería hacerlo en el baño de la universidad y mucho menos en el de la farmacia.

- Vamos a mi casa – Io vivía con su pareja, que era un joven estadounidense, que había viajado a Japon para aprender acerca de la cultura, y se había quedado luego de conocer a Io y formalizar su relación. La casa no quedaba lejos del departamento, por lo que solo tardaron unos diez minutos mas en llegar, Io le señalo donde estaba el baño, en cuanto Akane entro, se quedo mirando la caja en su mano, no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta a su interrogante. Tardo al menos diez minutos en leer las instrucciones, y otro quince minutos más en hacer la prueba, que consistía en poner un poco de orina en un pequeño plástico.

- Akane, ¿Ya lo hiciste? – Io apareció en la puerta del baño, para ver a Akane sentada en el suelo, en posición de flor de loto, con los ojos cerrados y el test frente a ella. Su movil comenzó a sonar, al ver que se trataba de Ranma, decidió contestarle, ya que si no lo hacia el joven llegaría a buscarla a la casa de Io.

- ¿Dime? – abrió los ojos y miro el test, que mostraba una rayita aun.

- ¿Dónde estas?- mas que una pregunta, era una exigencia – Ya es tarde, y debemos irnos.

- Estoy en casa de Io – ante su vista, comenzó a aparecer un segunda rayita, ante lo cual soltó un fuerte suspiro y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

- Akane ¿Qué pasa? –

- Estoy embarazada


	2. Chapter 1

Cap 1-

- Estoy embarazada – no fue una respuesta a la pregunta de su prometido, se lo estaba diciendo a si misma, sin embargo el silencio se hizo presente al otro lado de la línea. Akane cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió estaban cristalinos, se podían notar sus lágrimas luchando por salir.

- ¿Ranma? – pregunto Akane recordando a su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea, sin embargo nadie le contesto, solo se podía oír el molesto ruido de fondo, decenas de voces que no paraban de murmurar. Al no recibir respuesta en unos segundos, Akane cortó la llamada y miro a su amigo frente a ella.

- Vamos al comedor – le dijo Io, ayudándola a ponerse de píe. Lo que quedaba de la tarde se la pasaron gran parte en silencio, hasta que llego Kaoru, la pareja de Io.

- ¿Por qué esas caras?¿Quien se murió? – pregunto al ver a Akane sentada en el sillón con la cabeza sujeta entre sus manos y a Io recostado en el otro sillón, de modo que su cabeza quedaba colgando y su pelo tocaba el suelo.

- Nadie, Akane esta embarazada – soltó Io.

- ¡Io! – le recrimino Akane, el solo la ignoro.

- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Kaoru a Akane, quien pensó que aquella era ya la séptima u octava vez en el día, que le preguntaban lo mismo.

- He tenido días mejores – Akane cogió su celular por enésima vez aquella tarde, para ver si tenia alguna llamada de su prometido, pero nuevamente se decepcionaba al ver que no tenia llamadas, ni mensajes. Durante las casi cuatro horas que llevaba ahí, el joven no había intentado comunicarse con ella, tampoco la había ido a buscar.

- ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? – pregunto Kaoru al ver que ya se hacia tarde y la joven no mostraba intenciones de moverse – Supongo que no quieres ver a tu familia aun.

- Se los agradecería – Akane sabia que seria una molestia para la intimidad de la pareja, pero no quería llegar a su casa, sabia de antemano que Kasumi notaria que algo le pasaba.

- Bien, ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Io

- Que les parece Pizza y películas – dijo Kaoru.

Finalmente Ranma no apareció esa noche en casa de Io, ni a la mañana siguiente, tampoco apareció en el dojo para dar las clases. Ya había pasado un mes y no había rastro de Ranma Saotome, solo había dejado una nota a sus padres diciendo que se iba a entrenar a las montañas, desde entonces nadie sabia de él. Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi estaban desesperadas, pensando que el se había marchado con alguna otra chica.

- ¿Realmente no sabes nada de Ranma? - le pregunto Ryoky, mientras almorzaban en el comedor de la universidad, Akane estaba cada vez mas pálida e incluso estaba mas delgada, tenia nauseas constantemente, sumado el estrés de los exámenes, y las clases en el dojo que había dado sola durante aquel mes, no podía darse el lujo de prescindir de ese dinero, aun no había visto a un medico, no quería ir sola-

- No – respondió ella por enésima vez durante aquel día, todos en la universidad conocían el gusto de Ranma por ir a entrenar a las montañas, sin embargo nunca lo hacia por mucho tiempo, y ahora que ya había pasado un mes desde su partida, todos comenzaban a preocuparse por él y a acosar a Akane con preguntas, que ella respondía con simples monosílabos, ella misma comenzaba a perder la esperanza, en un principio pensó que Ranma solo necesitaba estar solo para asumir la idea de ser padre, sin embargo las horas se habían transformado en días, y estos a su vez en semanas; Akane había decidido esperarlo para que la acompañara a su primer control prenatal, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y ella no podía seguir esperándolo, y tampoco podía seguir ocultando la noticia a su familia y amigos mas cercanos. No podía seguir esperándolo.

- ¿Akane te sientes bien? – le preguntó Io. Ella simplemente corrió hacia el baño, para devolver lo que había ingerido,; después de vomitar todo lo que había en su estomago, se dejo caer en el suelo, apoyo su cara en la pared, esperando que el frío la hiciera sentir mejor. Estaba a punto de salir cuando dos chicas entraron al baño, ella solo podía oírlas y esperar que no notaran su presencia, ya que de inmediato sabrían que era lo que hacia en el baño y eso la avergonzaba de sobremanera.

- ¿Te sientes bien Naomi? – Akane no reconoció aquella voz, sin embargo reconoció aquel nombre, era Naomi Kouji, hija de los dueños del dojo Kouji, en Kyoto, y la única chica del grupo de amigos de Ranma, en unas cuantas ocasiones asistía a las clases del dojo Tendo.

- Si, es solo que extraño a Ranma – Akane pudo distinguir en aquel tono de voz la misma tristeza que oía en su propia voz.

- ¿Y a que se debe tanto sentimentalismo? – sin verla, se podía distinguir que sonreía.

- Es que …. Creo que me gusta – Akane quiso bufar, no podía creer que se uniera otra seguidora mas, con ella ya serian cuatro – Pero eso no puede ser Naoko.

- ¿Por qué no? -

- El tiene prometida, y yo no podría meterme en esa relación – al menos la chica era conciente, pensó Akane.

-¿Relación? Naomi tu misma me has dicho que ellos se ignoran totalmente – no hubo respuesta por parte de la otra chica – Si tu le gustas a Ranma, ella no podría hacer nada, debe respetar sus deseos.

- Yo .. no se si le guste a Ranma – Akane comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas enferma, sin embargo era mas fuerte su vergüenza por que la descubrieran ahí, por lo que como pudo logro contener sus nauseas.

- ¿El te a dicho algo?

- Pues, me dijo que le gustaba y hemos salido un par de veces, hemos ido al cine y a la heladería - Akane sintió como su cuerpo se ponía frío de repente, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y sintió que la sien le iba a estallar, sin poder contenerse, volvió a vomitar, delatando su presencia, sin embargo ya no le importaba, podía sentir como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y sintió como la inevitable verdad la golpeaba, Ranma no se había ido para meditar, había huido, por que no quería casarse con ella, le gustaba otra chica. Se sintió tonta por haberse entregado por completo a él, ahora entendía por que siempre había querido mantener oculta su relación. Se sintió sucia y humillada, desde el momento en que se había entregado a Ranma, había sabido que pasaría el resto de su vida junto a él, que seria el hombre con el que llegaría al altar. Sin poder evitar el olor del baño, salió de él, encontrándose de frente con las dos chicas que la miraron con los ojos abiertos y blancas, Akane ni siguiera las miró, intentando mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba en aquella situación, camino hacía los lavamanos, donde mojo su cara y su pelo, les sonrío y salio del baño, con la mirada siempre al frente.

- ¿Qué paso Akane? – Io corrió a ella, en cuanto la vio entrar al comedor nuevamente.

- Lo de siempre – respondió Akane, ese era su código secreto para los malestares del embarazo.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer? – le pregunto señalando el mesón, ella solo negó, en ese momento lo ultimo que quería era comer nuevamente.

- No gracias, comeré algo en la clínica – ese mismo día tenía su primera cita con el doctor, y hasta hace un par de minutos se había sentido culpable por ya no esperar a Ranma, pero ahora todo había cambiado según su perspectiva.

- ¿A que vas a la clínica? – le preguntó Sakura.

- ¿Estas enferma? – esta vez Ryoky la que la miró mas curiosa que preocupada, al tener hijos, conocía los síntomas del embarazo, y días atrás ya le había insinuado a Akane que eso podía ser lo que la tuviera así.

- Mañana les cuento chicas – Akane tomo sus cosas y se fue, deseó que el tiempo transcurriera rápidamente, sentía que su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos, tantos positivos como negativos, era la primera vez que un doctor la revisaría, sabría si su bebe estaba sano; además tenia muchas preguntas que hacer, sin embargo la que mas rondaba su cabeza y que, sin embargo, no podría hacer, era si podría heredar la maldición de Ranma, deseaba que no fuera así, no quería ver sufrir a su hijo o hija, pero en caso de que asi fuera, ella seria la primera en apoyarlo, y enseñarle a llevar una vida normal, en ese momento se percato de la importancia de la presencia de Ranma para su hijo, una profunda tristeza la invadió, al saber que existía la posibilidad de que su hijo no conociera a su padre.

- ¡Tendo, Akane! - la enfermera la llamo a una pequeña sala, donde la midió y peso, además tomo su temperatura y su presión; cuando termino, le dijo que esperara a que la llamara el medico. Fueron unos largos minutos que Akane utilizo para volver a pensar lo que había sucedido ese día, una parte de ella se negaba a creer que Ranma hubiera decidido salir con otra chica, estando aun con ella, además se sumaba el hecho de lo idiota que era el con el sexo femenino, probablemente Naomi lo había puesto nervioso, y el había reaccionado así, si él consideraba a la chica una amiga, probablemente la veía como a un chico y por eso había salido con ella. Por otro lado sentía que estaba buscando justificarlo, por lo que opto por dejar de pensar en el asunto.

El doctor le hizo muchas preguntas, acerca de su primera vez, de su periodo, del método anticonceptivo que utilizaba, si había pensado en abortar, entre otras cosas. La sometió a una revisión de rutina, puesto que su embarazo ya estaba algo avanzado, de 10 semanas aproximadas, calculadas según la fecha de su ultimo periodo; el doctor decidió hacerle la ecografía y un ultrasonido en la misma consulta. Akane se emociono mucho cuando escucho como el corazón de su hijo latía, mucho mas que cuando vio la ecografía, ya que en esta aun no se notaba mucho su bebe, que aun era pequeñito.

Cuando llego al dojo Tendo, solo encontró una nota de Kasumi, indicándole que su padre había salido a entrenar con Genma, y ella y Nabiki iban a ver a unos familiares y no la podían esperar, que probablemente tardarían un par de días en llegar. Eso le daba tiempo para pensar en la manera de contarles de su embarazo. Durante la tarde comenzó a llover y por la noche Akane estaba en su cama, escondida entre la ropa, temblando al escuchar los truenos y ver la luz de los relámpagos reflejados en su ventana.

- Tranquilo mi niño, yo te protegeré – susurro Akane abrazándose a si misma, lo que mas extrañaba era el calor que le otorgaba el cuerpo de su prometido cuando dormía junto a ella, y sobre todo, lo segura que se sentía en momento como ese, cuando el llegaba completamente mojado y con su forma femenina, pero jamás había dejado de acompañarla en una noche de tormenta, aunque eso le costara un resfriado. Estaba tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que incluso podía escuchar los golpes en la ventana. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba golpeando la ventana, su corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada, en cuanto abrió la ventana se encontró a Ranma en su versión femenina, temblando de frío, completamente mojado y con dos pequeños barriles en las manos, ambos estaban marcados con letras chinas.

- Escóndelos de ellos – Le entrego los barriles y se desmayo.


	3. Chapter 2

Cap 2.-

Akane estaba predispuesta a dar la clase sola en el dojo, ya que Ranma había desaparecido durante la mañana, sin darle explicaciones de su estado de la noche anterior y mucho menos del motivo de las botellas de agua que le había entregado, aunque ella ya tenía una idea clara de lo que eran.

Pero al llegar al dojo, se encontró con un panorama fuera de lo común, ya que normalmente se encontraba a Ranma rodeado de sus tres pretendientes, pero ahora estaba hablando con una chica, ambos estaban muy risueños y a pesar de que no hubiera señales de que fuera algo mas, Akane sintió una leve presión en la boca de su estomago.

- Hola Akane – le saludo la chica, manteniendo su sonrisa amable, era Naomi Kuoji, compartían algunas clases, y asistía a algunas clases en el Dojo – le decía a Ranma que es un mentiroso.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber Akane, Ranma había dejado su sonrisa de lado.

- Me dice que soy una chica muy linda y que cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de estar conmigo - esa frase provocó que la poca felicidad que Akane sentía se esfumara y fingió una sonrisa, para no hacer sentir mal a su interlocutora.

- Naomi, mejor prepárate, que vamos a comenzar en unos minutos – le indico Akane y acto seguido ella misma se alejo, intentando ignorar la presión en la boca de su estomago, siempre había sido muy celosa, pero esta vez no había sentido las ganas de mandar a volar a Ranma , al contrario esta vez pareciera que le había dolido mucho mas que antes, quizás por que Ranma no intento excusarse, o no forcejeaba con la chica, el estaba ahí voluntariamente y mas que feliz de estarlo, sumado a lo que había escuchado en el baño hace unos días. Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y tanto Ranma como Akane se pusieron frente a los jóvenes, Naomi estaba en primera fila y mantenía su sonrisa, lo que comenzaba a molestar a Akane.

- En primer lugar quiero disculparme por mi ausencia, pero tuve que hacer un largo viaje por motivos personales – Comenzó Ranma - Por lo que hoy realizaremos un repaso de todo lo que han aprendido durante estas clases – comenzó Ranma, - repasaremos las Katas básicas, formen parejas – todos los alumnos formaron parejas, y el se puso frente a Akane, ambos comenzaron a realizar una Kata diferente, pero que coordinaban a la perfección. Los alumnos comenzaron a repetir la Kata a los pocos segundos, y los dos sensei comenzaron a supervisarlos caminando entre los practicantes. Dos largas horas duro la clase, en cuanto todos los alumnos se hubieron marchado, solo quedaron Ranma y Akane, ordenando algunas cosas que habían quedado regadas por el suelo, el ambiente estaba completamente tenso.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – Ranma rompió el silencio, había dejado de ordenar y ahora estaba sentado en medio del dojo.

- Cuando hablaba contigo por teléfono, vi el resultado del test – no hubo necesidad de que él le aclarara a que se refería.

- ¿Hace cuanto que lo sospechabas? – inquirió persiguiéndola con la mirada.

- Mas de una semana – fue incapaz de mirar al joven y solo enfocaba su vista en los objetos que recogía del suelo.

- Akane siéntate conmigo por favor - a pesar de que se trataba de una petición, Akane pudo notar el tono tenso en la voz del joven y ella misma se pregunto por qué lo evitaba, era una conversación que tarde o temprano acabarían teniendo, por lo que a paso lento se sentó frente al joven - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No estaba segura de estarlo -

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – En cuanto Akane miro a Ranma, pudo notar sus ojos vidriosos, aquello era demasiado para él, nunca habían hablado de tener familia, así que no conocía la opinión de él al respecto.

- Voy a tener a mi bebe – eso era lo único que ella tenia claro.

- Lo se – Ranma dio un fuerte suspiro, y tras un minuto de silencio saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita roja, con sus manos temblorosas la abrió y saco un anillo – ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en organizar una boda? – fue lo único que dijo.

- No nos casaremos – Con delicadeza Akane cerro la pequeña cajita.

- Sabes que no nos dejaran otra opción -

- Eso ya lo veremos – se quedaron en absoluto silencio, desviando las miradas, sin ser capaces de mirarse a la cara - ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Eh?- Ranma estaba jugando con la pequeña cajita roja entre sus manos, pasándola de un lado a otro, sosteniéndola con solo dos dedos.

- Naomi ¿Te gusta Naomi? – pregunto con cierto miedo, temía conocer la respuesta.

- No, como crees – el rostro de Ranma adquirió un fuerte color rojo y desvío la mirada a un lado - Boba ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

- Por nada – Akane se puso de pié para seguir con la limpieza.

- Estas rara, más de lo normal – dijo Ranma interponiéndose en el camino de ella mientras la observaba con el ceño fruncido – Anda dime ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada – se hizo un a un lado para esquivar a Ranma y poder recoger las ultimas cosas que quedaban regadas sobre el suelo.

- Anda, dime – Ranma volvió a interponerse en su camino.

- Baka, te dije que no me pasa nada – al ver que Ranma iba a interponerse nuevamente en su camino gritó - ¡Baka! – y acto seguido lo envío a volar, para luego susurrar un "acababa de limpiar" al ver parte del techo roto y algunos restos sobre el suelo, además de lamentar no haber preguntado acerca de su misterioso viaje.

Ya había caído la noche cuando Akane se recostó en su cama a ver una película en su nueva televisión, ya que sin tener que cubrir gastos de destrozo en la casa, se había podido comprar un portátil y una televisión. Estaba comiendo bombones de chocolates mientras empezaba la película, cuando sintió un suave golpeteo en su ventana.

- Kawaiikune, ábreme la ventana, hace frió acá fuera - gritó Ranma después de golpear la ventana durante unos minutos, ya que Akane se negaba a abrir la ventana.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Akane abriendo la ventana.

- Ya era hora – dijo Ranma entrando, pasando bajo el brazo de Akane y lanzando una gran mochila al suelo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó observando la mochila.

- Una mochila, sirve para guardar cosas – se burló Ranma.

- Baka, quiero saber por que traes esa mochila para acá -

- Vengo a "quedarme" hasta que lleguen tus hermanas o Soun - acto seguido se lanzo sobre la cama.

- ¿Por qué? Puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien sola -

- Lo sé, pero la idea fue de mi madre, y ya que de cualquier modo pensaba venir - se encogió de hombros – Y traje ropa, así mañana nos vamos juntos a la universidad y luego ya no tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme de nuevo.

- Mañana no me iré directo a clases, tengo hora con el nutricionista a las 10 – le comento Akane mientras lo jalaba para sacarlo de la cama y volver a acostarse – volveré a la ultima hora.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Ranma no muy convencido.

- Como quieras – dijo Akane, logrando su objetivo de sacar a Ranma de la cama, por lo que se acostó lo más rápido posible y volvió a poner la película, mientras Ranma se desnudaba, quedando solo en boxer, para posteriormente meterse a la cama con ella.

- Ranma, ¿De donde sacaste esos barriles de agua? – pregunto de unos minutos intentando concentrarse en la película, sin lograrlo.

- Es lo único que queda de los estanques de jusenkio, me fui en un viaje con Mouse y Ryoga y eso es lo único que pude rescatar, ninguno de nosotros alcanzo agua – le explico Ranma en la oscuridad, ya que habían apagado la televisión – Fue una batalla muy dura y finalmente la gane yo.

- ¿Por qué Ryoga quería el agua de los estanques malditos? – preguntó Akane.

- Ni idea – en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema, se acerco a ella y la comenzó a besar, beso que en segundos tomo un ritmo muy apasionado, sus manos comenzaron a moverse en torno a Akane, acariciando su cintura y sus caderas. Akane tomo su mano y la guío a su estomago, exactamente bajo su ombligo, y poso su mano sobre la de él, intentando transmitirle sus sentimientos por su bebe o buscando compartir un momento intimo que no tuviera nada que ver con el sexo, pero Ranma aparto su mano de inmediato, se dio la vuelta y fingió dormirse, mientras ella sintió como unas lagrimas empañaban sus ojos, sin embargo las aparto con un dedo y de igual manera se giro y se durmió.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hola a todos, aca esta el tercer capítulo de "Aprendiendo a ser padres" les cuento que también he decidido subir mis fic a wattpad, donde pueden encontrarme como kira_nim.

De igual modo espero como siempre sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias. …

}


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.-

Ranma y Akane se levantaron temprano al día siguiente y como todas las mañana caminaron hasta la estación del metro más cercana al dojo, ambos se fueron de píe junto a la puerta, Ranma le dijo que viajara sentada, pero ella se negó.

- Akane, ¿Te sientes bien? , te ves un poco verde – murmuro Ranma por enésima vez, su prometida iba con la frente apoyada en el frío cristal de la puerta y tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, su rostro había adquirido un tono extremadamente pálido.

- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes – pero en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Akane corrió hacia fuera, con Ranma siguiéndola; salieron del andén de inmediato.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Ranma al ver que Akane parecía sentirse mejor, a medida que se acercaban al aire libre.

- Si, es solo el viaje en tren, me marea – le respondió aliviada de por fin poder respirar aire fresco.

- Boba ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podríamos haber venido en bus o en un taxi - le recriminó Ranma.

- Porque no lo preguntaste, y un taxi nos habría costado el doble y en un bus habríamos tardado el doble en llegar – dio por terminada la discusión y se encamino hacia donde estaba el hospital, con Ranma detrás, refunfuñando molesto.

- No es necesario que me acompañes – le dijo Akane en cuanto entraron al hospital.

- Ya estoy aquí – Ranma se encogió de hombros y continuo caminando al lado de Akane hasta que llegaron a una sala de espera donde ella hablo con la secretaria y luego volvió con Ranma a sentarse en los sillones.

- Así que encuentras linda a Naomi – comento Akane para romper el tenso silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

- ¿Eh? Pues si, es una chica muy linda y agradable – respondió Ranma, sorprendido por la pregunta de Akane.

- Entonces te gustan las castañas – dijo Akane mientras su aura comenzaba a ser demasiado notoria, al punto de que una chica que estaba sentada cerca se alejo de ella.

- No, claro que no – hizo ademán de huir al ver la furia de su prometida, pero en lugar de eso siguió hablando – Las prefiero pelinegras – Akane no respondió, sin embargo su furia disminuyo considerablemente, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa, ya que era casi un cumplido de Ranma.

- Te ves muy linda sonrojada – dijo Ranma acariciando su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, mientras la miraba nervioso, temía que la chica lo enviara a volar.

- Gracias – le respondió, pero Ranma no dijo nada mas, se quedo en silencio observándola, después de unos segundos acerco sus rostros y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Akane.

- ¡Akane Tendo! - La voz de la secretaria rompió el romántico momento, la primera demostración de aprecio en publico que tenia aquella joven pareja.

- Ya voy – Akane se apartó de Ranma y se dispuso a entrar a la consulta del nutricionista, dejando a Ranma afuera con una sonrisa boba en la cara. El doctor la peso y midió, además de preguntarle acerca de sus hábitos alimenticios y deportivos. La consulta duro aproximadamente 40 minutos y para cuando Akane volvió a la sala de espera, Ranma estaba concentrado haciendo un dibujo en un cuaderno.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó al oído, sabiendo que no lo había sorprendido, ya que como buen artista marcial estaba siempre alerta.

- Un afiche publicitario para el nuevo curso que se impartirá en el dojo Tendo – Ranma le mostró orgulloso su afiche en el que se indicaba que el Dojo Tendo impartiría un nuevo curso de artes marciales para niños, cuatro veces a la semana.

- Pero si ya tenemos suficiente con la universidad, los ramos extracurriculares, las clases en el dojo y además …- Akane hizo un ademán con la mano, dándole a entender que se refería a su embarazo.

- Por lo mismo, dentro de unos meses tendremos otros gastos que cubrir y lo mejor es comenzar a ahorrar desde ahora y así luego no estaremos tan justos y no os faltara nada , además de que tu no podrás tomar los ramos prácticos del próximo semestre, por lo que solo debemos acomodar las clases en tres o cuatro días - Akane se mostró claramente sorprendida, Ranma estaba pensando en los gastos que implicaría el bebe, pensaba en ahorrar y no solo eso, sino que también estaba dispuesto a trabajar el doble para que no les faltara nada.

- Yo te ayudare con ambos cursos – Ranma la miro con el ceño fruncido, no parecía apreciar su idea.

- No estoy enferma -

- Puedes ayudarme a supervisar, pero por ningún motivo darás clases – Ranma cargo ambos bolsos y tomo a Akane de la mano al salir del hospital. Ella no pudo evitar mirar sus manos unidas y sonreír al notar como el brazo de Ranma estaba totalmente tieso y su mano hacia más presión de la necesaria, pero al llegar a la calle no la soltó y siguieron caminando hacia la universidad, que estaba a varias cuadras de ahí.

En cuanto llegaron se separaron, Akane se fue a la biblioteca con sus amigos y Ranma se fue a su clase.

- ¡Eh, Akane! – le llamo Io para indicarle donde estaban.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa? – le preguntó Rioky.

- ¿Quizás tenga que ver con Ranma? Los vimos llegar juntos de la mano - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Te dijo algo? – preguntó Io ansioso, solo él sabia del secreto de Akane.

- ¿Cuándo volvió? -

- Volvió anoche -

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la universidad Ranma era interrogado acerca de su viaje, por sus amigos, entre los cuales estaba Naomi, que no paraba de sonreírle.

- En serio Ranma, una semana mas y te damos por muerto – le dijo Kouji, mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

- Venga, déjenlo en paz - dijo Naomi, poniéndose frente a Ranma para abrazarlo – de verdad te extrañamos.

- Habla por ti, lo que es yo, pensaba que si Ranma no volvía, podría ser el nuevo prometido de Akane – dijo Souta riéndose.

- Ni pienses algo así - le respondió Ranma bastante molesto y con una mirada que intimidaba a cualquiera.

- Solo era una broma – se escuso el chico alzando los brazos en señal de rendición.

- Como sea – gruño Ranma.

- Venga, vamos a comer algo – dijo Kouji indicándole a los demás que lo siguieran, Souta corrió a alcanzarlo, dejando a Ranma y Naomi atrás.

- Cuéntame ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar a nadie? - le dijo Naomi con una gran sonrisa.

- Estuve entrenando en las montañas con un par de amigos – dijo Ranma, agregando una nota de sarcasmo a la ultima palabra.

- Y ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarle a nadie? – insistió la chica, al ver que el no respondía, agrego - ¿Tuviste algún problema con Akane?

- Si, digo no, no con Akane, son problemas míos – Ranma sonrió incomodo, no le gustaba hablar del tema, pero Naomi siempre preguntaba acerca de su relación con su prometida y ya que ella era su amiga, se sentía en el deber de responder algo mínimo al menos, aunque tuviera que mentir, o modificar la verdad, como prefería llamarlo él, ya que sabia que la chica se preocupaba por él.

- Yo no podría vivir con un compromiso impuesto – comento la chica, a medida que se acercaban a la cafetería, Ranma solo murmuro un "mmm" por lo que ella siguió con un monologo – Que te digan que tendrás que compartir tu vida con una persona a la que no amas, es algo horrible y coloquial. Aunque yo creo que ustedes ya son adultos y si ella o tú conocen a alguien, pueden romper el compromiso.

- Eso no sucederá - dijo Ranma tajante.

- Cierto, para ti el Dojo es muy importante y si no te casas lo perderás - Ranma la fulmino con la mirada, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta y siguieron caminando hasta sentarse en la mesa con sus amigos.

- Ranma ¿Qué harás esta noche? – pregunto Naomi.

- Haremos una fiesta en mi casa – dijo Souta – Solo seremos nosotros y dos amigas de Naomi.

- Contigo seriamos tres chicas y tres chicos – dijo Kouji haciendo movimientos extraños con sus cejas.

- No creo que pueda …- comenzó a excusarse Ranma, pero entonces noto que Akane se acercaba a su mesa y lo llamaba aparte.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Ranma.

- Nada… - Ranma alzo una ceja en señal de desconfianza – Es que deje el monedero en casa, no me di cuenta de que no lo traía porque pasaje del tren lo traía aparte. Pero si no tienes no importa, puedo pedirle prestado a Io.

- No es problema – dijo Ranma, pero al revisar sus bolsillos se percato de que tampoco tenía dinero, por lo que corrió a buscar su bolso y saco una pequeña y brillante tarjeta bancaria para dársela a Akane – Ten, solo tengo para el pasaje de vuelta, es una cuenta de ahorro que tengo hace algún tiempo – murmuro Ranma avergonzado – Puedes usarla.

- No te preocupes, no es problema – Akane se la devolvió de inmediato, no sabía que el joven tuviera una cuenta en el banco, ni siquiera sabía que pudiera ahorrar.

- Claro que es problema, ya que debes comer y no permitiré que le pidas dinero a otra persona – finalmente Akane acepto la tarjeta, ya que la avergonzaba mucho mas tener que pedir dinero prestado a un amigo que a su prometido.

- Compra lo que necesites – le dijo Ranma y luego, completamente avergonzado le susurro la clave de la tarjeta y luego se marcho dejando a Akane completamente sonrojada, ya que la clave era la fecha de su cumpleaños.

Muchas gracias por sus review y espero que les guste el capitulo.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.-

Ranma observo a Akane marcharse a la caja para comprar su almuerzo, mientras sus amigos seguían hablando acerca de la fiesta que realizarían esa noche. Deseaba acercarse y almorzar con ella, pero desde que habían comenzado la universidad se habían mantenido a distancia cuando estaban en publico y mucho mas desde que habían dado un paso mas en su relación, nunca lo habían conversado, solo había sido un acuerdo tácito, comportándose de la misma manera de siempre, pero en privado, era otra cosa. Ranma puso una sonrisa boba al recordar su primera vez, hace casi ocho meses.

Flash Back.

Ranma y Akane estaban en el dojo practicando las katas que pronto enseñarían a sus alumnos. Estaban solos en el dojo ya que Nabiki y Kasumi se encontraban preparando algunos detalles de la boda de la última y Soun se encontraba de visita en casa de Genma y Nodoka.

- Venga Akane, solo debes darme un pequeño golpe – se burlaba Ranma, esquivando todos los golpes que Akane le lanzaba. Burlándose de ella en cada golpe al aire.

- ¡Cierra la boca! – le gritó Akane, lanzando un golpe con el puño cerrado al pecho de Ranma, pero este fue mas rápido y la tomo del brazo para hacerla girar sobre si misma, quedando el a su espalda, tomándole ambos brazos para inmovilizarla.

- Gané – susurro en su oído, para luego morder suavemente la oreja de Akane, provocando que Akane suspirara e intentara liberarse, sin mucha convicción.

- Quiero verte – dijo Ranma, dejando que su mano libre acariciaría el cuello de Akane, bajando por sus pechos y llegando hasta la cintura donde libero el cinturón que ataba el Ki de Akane, lo que permitió que se abriera, dejando al descubierto su sostén blanco, ya que por el calor no llevaba una camisa abajo – Estos son nuevos – agrego el chico tocando la suave tela de la pequeña prenda.

- Ranma, puede venir alguien – dijo Akane – Vamos a mi cuarto – en un par de segundo Ranma ya la cargaba entre sus brazos y corría con ella hasta llegar a la habitación, donde la lanzo a la cama y se arrojo sobre ella. La beso mientras sus manos la recorrían por completo. Posicionándola sobre él, le quito el Ki y el sostén para por primera vez ver sus pechos al desnudo, no supo hacer más que acariciarlos torpemente y depositar suaves besos sobre ellos.

- Quítate la camisa – le dijo Akane. Como pudo Ranma se quito su camisa china, dejando su pecho desnudo en contacto con Akane, quien suspiro al contacto y volvió a atacar de manera furiosa los labios de su prometido, obligándolo a recostarse, tomando el control, comenzó a depositar suaves besos en su rostro, bajando por su pecho, hasta bajar con timidez hasta la cintura de su pantalón, donde podía apreciar la erección de Ranma, lo acaricio por sobre el pantalón.

- Akane, por favor para – gimió Ranma, con sus manos se agarraba fuertemente a la ropa de cama para poder contenerse y no tomarla en ese mismo momento, ya que era algo nuevo para ambos y no quería asustarla y mucho menos hacer algo apresurado y que ella no lo disfrutara como él.

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó Akane alzando su mirada hacia el rostro de Ranma.

- Me encanta – logro decir Ranma, pero no pudo continuar ya que Akane siguió con sus caricias y con mucha suavidad comenzó a bajarle pantalón, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, un gesto que a Ranma provocaba mucho – Akane, si sigues no podré parar – dijo Ranma entre gemidos, deteniendo las manos de la chica.

- No quiero que te detengas – dijo Akane, Ranma la observo con ternura y se incorporo para observarla de frente, dejando sus narices frente a frente.

- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Ranma, en respuesta solo recibió un asentimiento y sin poder evitar la beso mientras la ayudaba a quitar sus propios pantalones lo mas rápido posible, y cual fue su sorpresa al verse totalmente desnudo frente a Akane, ya que ella había bajado el boxer también.

- Yo… yo no creo que eso caiga en mi – susurro Akane, observando el miembro de Ranma, era la primera vez que lo veía en esas dimensiones, acerco su mano al miembro del chico y lo miro solicitando permiso. Este solo soltó un gemido muy fuerte mientras asentía y se apoyaba en sus codos para poder ver mejor a Akane.

- Dime se lo hago mal – susurro Akane, acercando su mano para tocarlo; partió con caricias tímidas y torpes, pero al ver la reacción de Ranma, fue adquiriendo mas seguridad hasta que comenzó a subir y bajar su mano con rapidez.

- Akane, para – dijo Ranma, pero fue demasiado tarde, y termino esparciendo su esperma en la mano de Akane, al verla observar su mano con curiosidad, gruño una grosería y corrió a buscar algo para limpiarla.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Ranma cuando termino de limpiarla, pero en respuesta Akane solo se lanzo a besarlo nuevamente, arrojándolo sobre la cama, pero Ranma fue más rápido y los cambió de posición, quedando el sobre ella para depositar besos en todo su cuerpo, igual como había echo ella con anterioridad, pasando por su cuello, sus pechos, donde se detuvo durante algunos minutos.

- Juro que jamás te volveré a decir pechos planos – dijo Ranma mientras trazaba un camino desde su ombligo a la cintura del short que llevaba Akane, la observo buscando el permiso para desnudarla, era la primera vez que iban tan lejos, y a pesar de no demostrarlo él estaba muy nervioso.

- Es lo justo – dijo Akane, dejando que Ranma jalara las dos prendas que cubrían su cuerpo.

- Eres hermosa – le dijo Ranma observándola completamente desnuda, desde su posición comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Akane para posicionarse justo al centro de ella, donde bajo su rostro para depositar un beso en su monte de Venus - ¿Estas segura de que quieres seguir?

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo – dijo Akane – Quiero que seas el primero.

- Y el único – le gruño Ranma, acto seguido introdujo un dedo en el centro de Akane, era algo que ya había hecho con anterioridad, pero jamás lo había podido observar, sabia que le encantaba pues sus gemidos se incrementaban en ese momento. Se dedico a observarla mientras la acariciaba, le gustaba mucho ver sus expresiones de placer. Llegado un punto que los gemidos de Akane eran aun mas altos, ella comenzó a hacer intento de cerrar las piernas, pero Ranma se lo impidió, forzándola a mantenerlas abiertas. De ahí en adelante todo fue demasiado rápido para Akane, ya que sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse por el orgasmo y luego sintió como Ranma se posicionaba sobre ella y de un solo empuje la penetro, pero ella aun estaba un poco aturdida, por lo que no sintió ningún dolor.

Ranma espero a que Akane se relajara para seguir, ya que si bien había penetrado lo suficiente para romper el himen de una sola vez, aun no había entrado en ella por completo.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Ranma.

- Si, continúa por favor – le pidió Akane, envolviéndolo con sus piernas para permitirle una penetración más fácil. Ranma intento ir despacio, pero Akane soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor, por lo que opto por introducirse por completo en un solo movimiento más. Esta vez Akane si soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, Ranma las limpio con sus manos y paso su lengua por sus pechos, intentado distraerla del dolor.

- Sigue - le pidió Akane al cabo de unos minutos, Ranma obedeció de inmediato, pero con movimientos suaves y lentos, permitiéndose disfrutar del momento. Después de muchos minutos después, Akane volvía a alcanzar su segundo orgasmo y junto a ella Ranma también, dejándose caer exhausto sobre ella.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hice daño? – pregunto preocupado a la chica, Akane solo negó con la cabeza.

- Dolió al principio, pero nada mas – dijo ella a la vez que Ranma se quitaba de encima y se recostaba a su lado, para luego abrazarla y sucumbir al sueño junto a ella.

Fin flash Back.

Ranma volvió a la realidad cuando Naomi le preguntaba nuevamente por qué no iría con ellos.

- Pues es obvio – dijo Souta – Todos sabemos que siempre llega y se va con Akane.

- No creo que le suceda algo si se va sola por un día – dijo Koujo.

- Hay demasiados pervertidos por ahí – dijo Ranma sabiendo que ella se podía proteger mas que bien sola, pero desde que habían ingresado a la universidad el era mas conciente de que Akane era una mujer muy atractiva, y además muy ingenua, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera y no faltaría el pervertido que se aprovecharía de ello.

- Venga Ranma, no pasara nada por un solo día – le rogó Naomi.

- Ya les dije que no puedo – aburrido de la insistencia, Ranma se levanto y se llevo su comida a la mesa de Akane, donde solo estaban Io y ella - ¿Me puedo sentar?

- Claro – dijo Akane sonriéndole, Ranma se percato de que ambos estaban viendo algo en el portátil de Akane, al acerarse se percato de que se trataba de la ecografía, sintió como algo en su estomago se apretaba.

- Yo mejor me voy, nos vemos luego Akane – Io tomo sus cosas y se marcho.

- Lo siento, no quería molestar – se disculpo Ranma, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla del portátil en donde aun corría el video - No veo nada.

- Yo tampoco – admitió Akane.

- Me resulta increíble creer que ahí está creciendo un …. un bebe – dijo Ranma observando la tripa de Akane, aun imperceptible pero sabía que no seguiría así mucho tiempo. Ella se percato como los ojos de Ranma se llenaban de lagrimas, que él limpio inmediatamente – Tenme paciencia por favor, siempre creí que los hijos vendrían después, cuando estuviéramos casados y con una trabajo estable, creí que para entonces ya sabría como ser un buen padre- Ranma la abrazo y la sujeto contra él durante varios minutos. Akane pudo entender su miedo, Ranma no sabia como ser un buen padre o más bien temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno y terminar siendo como su propio padre.

- Durante el camino iremos aprendiendo – dijo Akane y Ranma asintió para luego seguir viendo la pantalla - ¿Dónde se supone que está?

- Esto…. Bueno – dijo Akane observando la pantalla – se supone que es un punto blanco, del tamaño de un poroto – ambos siguieron viendo la pantalla como quien busca una aguja en un pajar.

- Me rindo – dijo Ranma frustrado – no lo encuentro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

Hola, no recuerdo si fue en este fic o en otro donde me preguntaron si yo había borrado los fic de mi antigua cuenta. Si fui yo y no, no he recuperado mi clave, la cuenta estaba abierta un viejo pc (cuando digo viejo me refiero a esos con 512 de ram con pantalla gigante) que era un computador al que iba a subir los fic por que no tenia internet, obviamente ese computador va a la velocidad de la luz (notese sarcasmo) y me cuesta mucho manejarme en internet, navegar en es una tortura, tarda un siglo en cargar cada página, y ni idea de cómo podría cambiar el correo para poder cambiar mi clave, así que borre dos historias, (borraría mas, pero uff esa cosa necesitaba carbón) y lo que nos unió y aprendiendo a ser a padre originales, las subiré aca, en un solo capitulo ya que hay mucha gente que pregunta por ellos y porque yo quiero que sigan en la pagina, al menos lo que nos unió, ya que ese fic es el que más cambios ha tenido. Y si alguien sabe cómo podría cambiar el correo para cambiar la clave me avisa, ya que a fin de mes mi tia desarmara la torre del computador y ahí perderé la única posibilidad de recuperar mi antigua cuenta, aunque sea solo para mantenerla.

Eso, saludos a todas …. Espero que a las nuevas lectoras (es) les guste este cap.

Pd.- Me volvió la nostalgia por Ranma y comencé a leer desde el tomo 1 … y descargue todos los capítulos , y eso me ha manenido muy distraída jajajaj.


End file.
